I'm Proud
by seidraikiri
Summary: He became a fine ninja. Just what a godfather could ask for. In memory of Jiraiya and The end of The Naruto Anime. Thank you Kishimoto!


**No pairings. Just a simple one shot. In memory of Jiraiya.**

* * *

He didn't know what he was doing here. His body ached and he was supposed to be dead... Right?

Why was there the smell of death and chaos everywhere? Ah, war hm? He was hoping this wouldn't happen. He was resurrected. By who? He had no idea.

He looked to his side a spotted Minato next to him. Who looked at him in utter confusion. "S-sensei?" the Yondaime uttered. Jiraiya chuckled deeply. "I'm as confused as you are Minato."

Minato nodded. "So, what do you want to do? It is the war. And we aren't under control."

Jiraiya nodded. "Is Naruto here?" He wanted to see his godson. He hadn't expected he would die in the fight against pain. He never got to say a proper goodbye.

Minato smiled. "He would be there." the Yondiame pointed to a person covered by a golden cloak. Jiraiya's eyes widened then he smiled. "He mastered it hm?" Minato chuckled "He passes me and you now." The sage knew that. Naruto would surpass him, he always knew. "Have you talked to him yet, Minato?"

He nodded no. "He knows I'm here."

"I see. So I too?" Minato frowned. "Not sure." They both shushin-ed.

* * *

"Naruto." Both males said as they landed near him. Naruto turned around. "Tou-sa-... Ero-sennin?!" Jiraiya whacked him. "Oi! At least greet me you brat!"

"Ite te te. Sorry. It's just a shock y'know." Jiraiya's face softened. "I know."

The three males fought side by side. It was like his dream had come true, he was fighting along side his dad and his godfather.

Jiraiya shot a his katon jutsu at the ten tails, making one of it's — who knows how many eyes it has.

Minato used his flying thunder god jutsu cutting off the hands of the ten tails. It was fun fighting along side them.

It was over. They defeated Madara and Kaguya. It was a tough battle but they made it.

* * *

"Oh! Kurama! I missed you buddy!Did you miss me?"  
The blonde exclaimed to his bijuu. "Che, I was with you the whole time you idiot! And I didn't miss you!" he said, flustered at the affectionate exclaim. Making the four tails; Son goku beside him laugh.

Jiraiya chuckled, the boy had also managed to be friend a tailed beast that had been frightening to humans for about thousands of years. And all it took to get the beast under you're control was true friendship. Who would have thought?

Naruto shushin-ed in front of him and Minato. It was time for the to go—again.

"Dad! Ero-jiji!"

Minato smiled. "Oh, I have something to tell you Naruto— Happy Birthday. You've grown so much."

"...Yeah thanks."

Minato sighed when he saw his son frown. "We don't belong here. So we can't stay for long. This is it."

Naruto frowned, he knew. "I'll tell Kushina everything." Minato said trying not to cry.

"Tell her that I'm eating a lot and doing fine! I'm not a picky eater either. I put miso and soy sauce in my Tonkotsu(3)... Ah I don't only eat ramen! I shower almost everyday! And I sometimes go to the Konoha hot springs! Apparently it's called the crow's bath or something like that! Oh and and I made lot's of great friends too! I'm not doing that well in my studies, But it doesn't let me down. Well that could be because I'm confident! I do listen to the third hokage and Kakashi-sensei! I respect them too! And they're here so you can ask them now! And what's up with the three ninja taboo's!? I learned a lot when I was with Ero-sennin! Apparently there's not a lot you can do when it comes to the taboo's among the three ninja's I think Ero-sennin is the coolest one! I've only turned 17, I don't know a lot about girls or alcohol! But mom told me to look for a girl as great as she is but uhh... Anyway! I've got a dream! And I'm going to be a hokage! I'll surpass you and Ero-sennin! So just tell mum I'm doing fine!" he finished crying as Minato disappeared. "I'll tell her everything..." he whispered and disappeared in the light. Jiraiya was also disappearing. Naruto turned to him.

"Ero-sennin..."

"Ah, It was great fighting with you brat. How about next time we spar hm? You were a great god son, so don't give me those tears." Jiraiya said crying himself. "I'm sorry I left, I'm sorry I didn't take you in from the start-" Naruto hugged him.

"I love you Jiji." and with that Jiraiya smiled and disappeared. "Same here brat..."

* * *

 **Sniff... T_T**

 **I know I haven't published my works here, but it seems that readers don't like to review which leaves me thinking; your not interested. I publish most of my stories on wattpad [AnimeUzumaki7 is my username] I hope you liked this.**

 **Leave a review! Makes me all happy inside! ^^**

 **Ja ne!~**


End file.
